Dimensional Lovers
by MizukixTsukiyomi
Summary: Series of One Shots with characters paired up with Kagome! First Chapter: Gintoki from Gintama


**Title: **Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Gintama belongs to Hideaki Sorachi. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**Animes: Inuyasha x Gintama**

**Pairing: Kagome x Gintoki**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** So, totally trying something new so don't bash me and go after my head! My first time writing one shots and different pairings...I have been writing a lot of Inuyasha and Bleach crossovers so it is a bit weird getting out of that comfort zone. But I wanted to try something new and different.

Now, these one shots could go from simple love, simple meetings of the pairings, or could go mature all the way but we will see. Now for this Gintama and Inuyasha crossover, I decided to go a little simple to see how it goes. I know...it isn't the best, but I really did try to capture a good one shot and capture the personality of the characters!

Who knows, I might continue off from this another day or make a series? We will see.

Hope you enjoy and check my profile for a poll about this series!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 01: **Gintoki - You are the author of your life

* * *

Walking upon the streets of Japan, ocean colored orbs observed the surrounding shops. People going in and out of the doors with laughs and bags from their days. A small sigh passed her lips. A sigh of pure tiredness. She stood in the middle of the dirt street, her black hair swaying to the side as the wind blew by.

"I have searched and searched and still no luck for a job," she whispered to herself, watching as people passed by her along with weird looking aliens. Ever since she had arrived to this dimension, she had grown accustomed to the aliens that currently lived or visited earth – or that was at least what she was hearing from people who she would speak to.

Kagome Higurashi, eighteen years old and already had been through so much compared to most girls her age. At the age of fifteen having to been dragged five hundred years to the past from her rightful home by a centipede demon – these aliens around her did not intimidate her at all.

She continued to walk through the busy street until she came across a two story building. Her eyes looked up to see two double doors on the second floor. Tilting her head to the side, she was curious for some reason of what the second floor had.

Kagome shook her head, coming back to focus on the task in hand. Her eyes glided down to the first floor to see a few men coming in and out of the bar. Some extremely drunk on broad day light. She was nervous. Very nervous. She was anxious for she wanted to get a job and start her life here in this new world.

She couldn't go back.

She was stuck where she was.

Closing her sight, her memories flashed back to the last time she was able to see her friends. The last awaited battle against Naraku had arrived. Her companions, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku stood all in line waiting for the enemy to make the first move. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half-brother, and Kouga had arrived to see and help with the defeat of the dark hanyou.

With difficulty but with perseverance, Naraku had finally fallen to his death. The Shikon no Tama fully completed in her hands as her friends celebrated the returning friends Naraku had taken away from them. Kagome had watched silently with a smile as Sango reunited with her brother, Kohaku. Miroku overjoyed with his hand becoming a normal one and quickly using it to rub the demon slayer's behind in his own celebration.

She watched as Shippou played with Sesshomaru's human ward, Rin. Kouga and Ayame had finally settled their disputes and agreed to mate. That only left Inuyasha and her…along with Kikyou. Kikyou had been given the chance to live once again. Given the chance from what Naraku had stolen from her unfairly.

That left only her.

Inuyasha and Kikyou stayed together. Surprisingly to her, Kagome was not feeling any hatred nor sadness. None at all. If anything…the happiness she once missed had washed her over completely. But that happiness only lasted a few days until the Shikon no Tama glowed brightly the day she touched the well. The jewel around her neck glowed, surrounding her in a bright pink light. The well had dragged her deep into another world. A different dimension.

She couldn't say her goodbye. She wasn't able to see their smiles one last time. No one knew where she was ending. No one knew of her disappearance. No one would remember her.

Here she stood now. Alone but determined to fit in the world that the Gods had sent her. Her fingers came to wrap around the jewel that hung around her neck. Slowly, her eyes opened to see the small bar ahead of her. Kagome had been looking for a job to become stable and live a stable life and maybe this was for the best. Maybe she was supposed to be here for a reason.

A small smile came upon her lips as she let go of the jewel: "I can do this. You can do this, Kagome."

Walking forward, she slowly made her way to the inside of the bar only to see a few men enjoying the drinks that a demon cat wearing a green kimono served.

"Hello."

Kagome blinked, turning her head to the left to see a robot girl holding a broom. She blinked again, confused as to why a robot girl was standing there.

"H-Hello…," she replied.

"How may I help you, dear customer? Perhaps looking for a day of forgetful drinking?" the female robot spoke.

"Huh? No…I don't drink…," she replied again. "I am actually here for the job opening. I read it on the newspaper…"

"Tama-chan."

The robot girl reacted to the name being called. Kagome figured that was her name by the robot female turning her head to face an older woman smoking looking at the duo.

"Yes, Otose-san?"

"I will deal with her," she spoke after smoking in her addiction. "Come here, dear."

Kagome nodded and bowed down slightly. Walking over to the older woman, she figured she was the owner of the bar. She stood on the other side of the bar as the woman, Otose, crossed her arms. Puffing out the smoke from her mouth, Otose looked at the young girl in front of her.

"Not bad looking. What is your name?"

"Higurashi; Kagome Higurashi," she bowed down.

"Hm, what is a pretty girl like you doing here for a job?" Otose raised an eyebrow at the teen in front of her. If anything, her looks could easily get her a job as a host or higher.

Kagome smiled nervously: "Simply looking for a relaxing normal job." She might as well be honest…to some extent.

"I see," Otose took another inhale of her cigarette. "You got the job."

"Huh?" blinked the miko. "Just…like that? No other questions? Nothing about me or my past?"

Otose sighed: "I can tell through your eyes you have had many experiences compared to most people your age. You look mature enough to work here." Her eyes landed on the cat woman wearing a green kimono. "Catherine. Get her a kimono from the back."

"Yes, Otose-san," the cat woman walked over to the back and quickly came back bringing a light blue kimono for the miko. "Here. This will be your work clothes."

Kagome nodded slowly as she took the clothes into her own hands.

"You can start tomorrow, Higurashi-chan," spoke Otose, returning to her work.

Kagome's eyes landed back down on to the clothes with a small smile on her face.

'_I finally…got a job to start a new life…'_

* * *

"Gin-san! If only you had listened you wouldn't have had so many cuts on your fingers!"

"Ugh, Shinpachi…this hangover…can't stand your voice right now," a silver haired man walked into Otose's bar as he held his head with his hand. Behind followed a teenaged boy with glasses along with a younger girl with orange hair wearing Chinese garments.

The silver haired man sat at the bar, his head falling onto the table.

"Gin-chan, your fingers are still bleeding from all the hammering," the girl sat next to the silver haired man as she ate her Sukonbu in her hand.

Otose walked over to the three people group and shook her head while holding her cigarette: "Working on a hangover, again?" she sighed, watching as Catherine gave the teens a drink of water. The silver haired male looked a few inches above his arms, his hands already bruised and cut from the labor work of their job that day which the pay wasn't even enough for the rent of that month.

"Better find a suitable job to pay this month's rent, Gin-san," glared Otose. "I will kick you out."

"Yeah-yeah," Gintoki's head dropped down, annoyed with the noise around him.

Otose looked to her side, seeing her newest employee cleaning one of the tables from the bar. She sighed: "Higurashi-chan."

The miko looked up from her task and noticed the three unknown people sitting at the bar. She had only been working less than a week already and this was the first time she had seen those customers. Her eyes immediately caught the silver hair on the man's head. Her memories and heart fluttered to her companion from years ago.

'_Inuyasha…'_

"Higruashi-chan."

She heard her name once again and quickly made her way to Otose's side at the bar. She finally took notice on the two of the three faces. The girl had an innocent look on her face as she ate her meal of Sukonbu. On to the other side of the silver haired man, sat a teenaged boy with glasses and blueish blackish hair. He had finally taken noticed of her and suddenly a blush overcame his cheeks. Kagome smiled at the two teens.

"Good afternoon," she greeted them with a bow.

"Woah…Otose-san can find pretty people to work for her and not old useless people," spoke the girl with orange hair.

"Kagura-chan!" shouted the teen male. He sat back onto his seat and scratched the back of his head, his blush returning. "Ah…sorry about that."

Otose took the cigarette out from her lips: "Higurashi-chan, could you be a dear and heal this idiot's wounds."

"Huh?" she blinked, confused why Otose wanted her to heal him. During this one week, Otose had quickly caught Kagome healing her hand after getting cut from a knife by using her miko abilities. After that incident, Otose wanted an explanation and had her stay overnight to tell her story.

The whole story.

Now here she was, Otose wanting her to heal this stranger's wounds with her abilities. Otose had promise to keep her story a secret and her abilities. But…why on earth did she want her to heal this guy?

"O-Otose-san…," whispered Kagome. "I can't…"

"Don't worry. They can keep a secret," she closed her eyes.

Kagome returned to see the silver haired man still having his head on the table. She took a deep breath in, unsure about the trust she should have on this man. "Hey, Shinpachi, who is that?" asked the young girl.

Kagome looked at the orange haired girl and blinked. Shinpachi fixed his glasses and blushed: "I don't know, Kagure-chan. Um, Otose-san, does she work here now?"

"Ah, yes. This is Higurashi Kagome. Just started a week ago," Otose inhaled more of her cigarette.

Kagura blinked at the miko: "Sorry. Gin-chan really is bad with hangovers so he thought he could do his job while on one."

"A hangover I see," she whispered, her eyes coming to observe the cuts on his hands.

Shinpachi scratched his cheek with his index finger: "He really is clumsy and doesn't know when to stop when it comes to sake."

Kagome smiled at the two: "Don't worry. I will have him fixed up."

"Don't you need a first-aid kid thingy? I saw Shinpachi's one-san use one on him when he was crying over a paper cut," spoke Kagura before taking a bite of her snack.

"I was not crying!" shouted Shinpachi.

"She won't need it," spoke Otose.

Kagome looked at the man's hands once again and slowly and gently took one into her own hand. She sighed and brought her other hand to lay on top of his. Everyone watched in silence as a pink glow surrounded Gintoki's wounded hand.

Shinpachi's eyes widened at the sudden mysterious power: "W-What is that!?"

"Calm down," spoke Otose. "She is doing her job."

"Whoa, Shinpachi, she is like some fairy alien," Kagura munched on her food, her eyes observing the scene before her.

Kagome concentrated onto her healing, not noticing the pair of dark orbs observing her. She smiled, watching as the wounds began to heal. Feeling the sensation of someone intently watching her, she slowly looked ahead to see the silver haired man watching her closely.

A blush overcame her features, barely noticing his appearance. This guy was a bit older than her at most yet held so much wisdom for his age. Their eyes remained glued onto each other until Otose coughed lightly to get them back into reality.

"Higurashi-chan, don't be fooled by his appearance. He is just a man with no money and no brains."

"Oi! Old hag!" shouted Gintoki. "Don't be insulting me!"

Kagome shook her head and grabbed his other hand gently, grabbing back his attention. Repeating the same process, Gintoki finally took notice of her ability, unsure what she was doing but he did not feel any pain. The wounds were actually leaving his hands.

His eyes came back up to look at the young woman in front of him. He wouldn't lie…she was beautiful to the eyes and had a personality feel that she was very mature for her age. Shinpachi got closer to look at the show. Kagura did the same, blinking while biting her food once again: "Are you an alien?"

"Kagura-chan! Don't be asking such things!" Shinpachi looked at the miko. "Sorry…she just opens her mouth whenever she wants."

"It is quite alright," smiled Kagome. Something told her these three were not normal but kind hearted.

"A miko."

Kagome looked up with wide eyes at the silver haired male. How did he guess it right? Or not even guess but know…? Both of them continued to stare at each other, not one looking any other way.

"Miko…?" whispered Kagura. "What is that?"

"A priestess, Kagura-chan," smiled Shinpachi. His eyes immediately widened: "A miko!? I thought those didn't exist anymore!"

"Hmm, I thought so too," Otose sighed but soon smiled as she stared at the duo staring at each other. "But I caught Higurashi-chan using these healing abilities and her explanation made sense."

"Oh!" Kagura spoke, awed by the glow. "So you can heal and stuff?!"

Kagome blinked at the directed question coming from the orange head girl. She slowly changed her sight to look at her: "Oh um…yeah. I guess so," she smiled slightly.

"What is a miko doing here?" questioned Shinpachi. "Don't usually miko have a shrine where they live?"

"What are you doing here working at this dump?" blinked Kagura.

"This place is not a dump!" shouted Otose, causing an argument between the two females and having Shinpachi trying to break it.

"A miko with no shrine. Now that is a story," spoke Gintoki, catching Kagome's attention. Kagome looked at the older male. "But that is your own personal story. I can tell you have been through some rough times."

Kagome remained silent.

"If you are all the way out here and far from home, there must be a reason but there is no use to go back. If you are here…it is for a reason. Just live life without questions. Enjoy it peacefully," he continued. "Don't regret anything. Life is like my Shounen Jump manga."

"Huh?" blinked Kagome, confused on his sudden sentence.

"Manga endings might always end the same. However, if it come to life, either you or I are mere readers. We are writers. We can change the ending. That is how life works." Kagome caught his meaning of his words. Was he trying to help her move on from her past and live a life the way she wanted?

Gintoki gave her a small smile. He was unsure why but the girl needed some light in her life. In her empty soul. He received a slight blush from her.

Otose looked back at the couple and a small smile came upon her lips: "You know, Higurashi-chan. These dimwits need a woman with common sense in their work place."

"Huh?" she blinked.

"What do you mean common sense?" glared Gintoki.

"Their workplace could probably lighten up…your life," she smiled at the miko.

"Oh! Kagome-oneesan! Come work at Yorozuya with us! You can probably cook better than Shinpachi over here!" smiled Kagura.

"Hey!" glared Shinpachi, but quickly turned his attention to the miko. "We don't do much and don't really get much jobs but…the memories sure are treasures."

"Don't be so sentimental," Kagura gave him a bored look.

"I am not!" he argued back.

Gintoki sighed, scratching his head with his free hand: "Well…I wouldn't mind and it looks like these two wouldn't mind neither." His eyes landed on Kagome. "We deal with crazy stuff daily and sometimes don't do much at all and just lay around but you are welcomed to work with us."

Kagome gave it a second thought. A new job with new friends. A new adventure. A new beginning for her.

She had the option to write her own life the way she wanted without the well, demons, or the Shikon no Tama to tell her what to do.

She gave him a small smile: "I would be glad to."

Gintoki smiled back, seeing a little light of life coming into the miko's ocean colored eyes. "Well, welcome to Yorozuya."

Shinpachi and Kagura smiled at her with warmth, making Kagome feel special in the longest time. She felt accepted and loved all of a sudden.

She felt a small gentle grip onto her hand, making her look down to see that her hand was still on Gintoki's. His hand had gently gripped hers to catch her attention, making her blush that she had forgotten to let go.

"S-Sorry about that…," she apologized.

She slowly retreated her hand but was caught by his again. Her eyes came to look into his again.

"True life and happiness have finally filled into your soul," he whispered to her.

Her blush quickly darkened. He slowly stood from his seat and gave her a small bow: "I will see you at the second floor of this building at eight in the morning, Kagome-san."

The three left the bar and headed out, leaving Kagome to look at her hand that he had grabbed. Otose lighted another cigarette.

"Gin-san is actually a really nice guy. My guess is that he wants to help you," she spoke lightly. Her eyes traveled to stare at the outside. "But he also needs company. Those two kids greatly helped his loneliness but I have a feeling you will be a greater help to his life. To feel needed and wanted again. In time, you will see what I mean, Higurashi-chan."

Otose walked past her and went over to lecture Tama. Kagome smiled at the silver hair on his head as he passed by the window.

'_My life…given another chance to happiness. Gin-san...thank you.'_

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Not the best one shot...but I tried to give this pairing a shot because well...not many do it and I really do love Gintoki's wise nature yet humor.

Go ahead and vote on my poll to see if your character could be next in line!

Please review and tell me any recommendations you could think of!

Thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


End file.
